The present invention relates to valves and more particularly to a high pressure fluid relief valve.
1. Field of the Invention
Various types of relief valves for monitoring fluid pressure and releasing the same above a predetermined value are well known. However, relief valves for controlling a relatively high fluid pressure, e.g., 22,222 kg (10,000 psi) and higher requires extra heavy duty structural components and seals for containing such pressures and releasing the same when they exceed a predetermined value. Further, the life of such a valve under such high pressure is relatively short for the reason the seals or valve seats are deteriorated by the high pressure fluid flow during opening and pressure release position. The unique arrangement of such high pressure release of this valve components overcomes the seal deterioration problem and extends the life of this relatively high pressure fluid control valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,289 issued Feb. 26, 1974 to Taylor for Pressure Conducting Probe Receiving Plug. This patent discloses a centrally bored plug communicating with fluid pressure in a vessel through the wall thereof, in which a ball valve on a seat normally closes the plug bore and may be unseated by a probe axially entering the plug bore and longitudinally moving an axial rod, disposed therebelow, toward the fluid pressure. The rod is provided with relatively narrow, diametrically opposite, longitudinal wall slots which permit fluid pressure to flow toward the probe across the position of the rod surrounding O-ring seal. The relatively narrow width of the slot relative to the diameter of the surrounding O-ring permits the passage of high pressure fluid without material damage to the O-ring seal.
This invention is believed distinctive over this patent, although employing relatively narrow slots positioned across the position of an O-ring seal in controlling extremely high fluid pressure, this valve has the components of a pressure relief valve as opposed to a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,026, issued Jun. 28, 1966 to Weaver for Valve and U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,205 issued Sep. 19, 1967 to Quinto for Slide Valve are believed good examples of the further state-of-the-art. The Weaver patent discloses a sliding spindle between valve ports in which the spindle is provided with longitudinal grooves in its periphery communicating with inlet and outlet ports for allowing or stopping the fluid flow therethrough according to the position of the spindle. The Quinto patent similarly discloses a sliding sleeve having longitudinal slots in its periphery mating and mismating with an inlet port for distributing fluid to multiple ports opposite the inlet port and which may be used in water control to prevent the hammer effect thereof.